Konosuba Story Collection
by Bluejamathons
Summary: Just my collection of Konosuba stories, as the title says. I'm willing to take prompts, so feel free to submit some in the comments. {Chapter 1 - Three Favors} Kazuma ended up in a heap of trouble, and ended up owing each of his party members a favor. After the disaster that was Aqua and Darkness, what kind of disaster will Megumin churn up? Or will it even be a disaster?


**Welcome to my collection of Konosuba stories! I'll be taking prompts so feel free to submit some in the comments. If the beginning is kinda crappy, I apologize, I didn't exactly** _ **want**_ **to write it, but felt it was necessary.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Konosuba.**

Kazuma really hit rock bottom this time. He had racked up a bunch of debt from a solo mission, and like the useless Goddess she was, Aqua refused to help him like the times he helped her without something in return. Reluctantly, he agreed, but not before Darkness got a say in the matter. She said she could help him out, but of course with another favor in mind. Megumin overheard their discussion on what he should owe her when she jumped on board, and Kazuma was eventually left out of the conversation. They came to the "obvious" conclusion that Kazuma was to owe all three of them a favor, anything they wanted. With dirty thoughts in mind, Kazuma was quick to accept. Why he thought things would turn out they way he thought, he had no idea.

Aqua had him as a performance dummy for parlor tricks, much to his dismay. She even got drunk at one point and almost flooded the entire building! Such a useless Goddess. Darkness was hardly better, at first she wanted him to do something to her, she didn't know what exactly, but something to please her masochistic desires. After an hour or so of nothing happening, they agreed upon a duo quest for the both of them to do. He knew he would regret this, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything to Darkness. "Gender advocate my ass!" were her exact words. After a long and grueling battle, Kazuma limped back to town with the Crusader by his side. One of them was smiling, the other scowling, and I'm pretty sure you can guess who was who.

The time finally came when Megumin asked him to redeem the favor he owed her. She had taken her time unlike the other two, so Kazuma wasn't sure what to expect.

"Come on, Kazuma. You owe me a favor and we need to go into town." Kazuma groaned, bad thoughts filling his mind. He was worried what she was going to do; explode him? No, they were going into town. Embarrass him? No, she had better things to do, yes? "Don't sound like that. Now come on, let's go. And make sure you bring money."

Kazuma looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but the only thing he noticed was that Megumin forgot her hat. Otherwise it was a completely ordinary day. People were walking around buying things, some had carts, some were only picking up a couple of items. Kazuma looked at the girl who was walking in front of him, nothing seemed to faze her. They walked until they reached Wiz's shop, and then Megumin turned around to face him.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." _Great, I'm running errands with a little girl._ He scoffed as she entered, and leaned against the window out front. He turned his head to peer into the shop, to see Megumin practically jumping with joy with whatever she just bought. Kazuma swiftly turned his head back around as Megumin went to exit the building. She walked out and Kazuma greeted her with a question.

"Why'd you have me come with you to pick something up from Wiz? Couldn't you have done that yourself?" Sure, it was a little rude, but he was completely expecting something else than what happened next. She was, flustered? No, it couldn't be.

"N-Nevermind that." Stuttering? Who did she think he was, the damn president? "We haven't done my explosion today." Kazuma thought something was strange, but why would she want to cast ex- His thoughts were interrupted by Megumin's swift pull on his arm. For the first time ever, she was leading him.

They reached the castle they were oh so used to, completely abandoned now that the dullahan had been killed. Seemed like just yesterday that they killed him. His thoughts were interrupted by the chant of a certain girl, followed by a massive explosion on the castle. She slumped down, unable to move.

"H-Hey Kazuma… I forgot, that thing I picked up from Wiz, it's still on me. Could you get it for me?" Without thinking much about it, Kazuma rolled her over, and came face to face with the explosion girl from his party. They stared for a moment before Kazuma continued his search for the object. He found it, and proceeded to study it.

"What even is this?"

"It's a potion, now feed it to me." Kazuma looked at her in a kind of half baked stare before saying something.

"I mean alright, but-"

"Just do it." He did as he was told, holding her up and doing most of the grunt work. Megumin's eyes sparkled like something out of this world, which dumbfounded the teenage boy next to her. Before he could think anything of it, she immediately stood up and grabbed her staff. "Come on, let's go back to the city. It's about lunch time." Too stumped to think straight, Kazuma blurted out a question.

"How are you even walking? Is this a dream?" Megumin slugged him on the arm; she was stronger than she looked.

"No, it's not a dream. The potion I bought from Wiz was a mana potion. Now I'll be able to be a whole lot more active _and_ cast an explosion on the same day." She smiled and looked up to the sky. "What a time to be alive, huh?" Kazuma smiled, and began to walk toward the city, leaving Megumin in her trance before yelling out.

"Oi Megumin, you coming?" The explosion girl stumbled in place but soon caught up to him.

Back in the city, Megumin was looking around for something, although Kazuma had no idea what.

"What are we even doing here? What are you looking for?" Megumin shot him a look that read _shut up before I do something_ , and he obliged. Not much longer and Megumin found what she was looking for. A cafe that served a bit more than drinks. They purchased some food and sat down next to each other.

"What'd they call this place again? A restraint?" Megumin laughed when Kazuma asked the question. He obviously got something wrong. "What? Was it something I said?" After a little longer of her laughter, she corrected him.

"Res-taur-ant." She drug out each of the syllables purposely, and started eating. Kazuma began as well, but something felt off. He couldn't exactly place it, but he knew something was up.

"Hey Megumin." She stopped eating and looked up at him. "When exactly are you going to have me do that favor?" She ate what was in her mouth and then started talking.

"That's a surprise, Kazuma." He sighed, but guessed he had to deal with it. It was his fault for getting into this situation in the first place. They ate their food, and had a good time together. Kazuma couldn't help feel weird about the whole thing though. Something was off, he just couldn't place it. He ignored his thoughts for the time being, this time out with Megumin was quite pleasant. He didn't want it to end, mostly because he thought she would have something terrible in store for him by the end of the night. Boy, how wrong he was.

For the rest of the day, they did whatever Megumin had in mind for the two of them. It ranged from the little things like simply walking around, to longer things like going shopping. Eventually nightfall came and Kazuma decided it would be best to go back to the mansion.

"Come on Megumin, it's dark and the others will worry." Megumin became flustered but stood her ground.

"Th-There's one more thing I wanted to do with you." Kazuma looked at her with his typical dumbfounded look, and then asked.

"Well what is that one thing you want to do with me?" The girl smiled brightly and pointed toward the outskirts of town. She said one word.

"Fireworks."

They were standing next to each other in the darkness. Kazuma couldn't remember if fireworks ever existed in this world, but right now that didn't matter, they obviously did. A man stood on the hill near them and began to yell out things pertaining to the fireworks. Kazuma didn't know because Megumin had pulled him aside to speak with him.

"Yeah Megumin, what is it?" Her face became flustered, but talked as if it wasn't.

"I had fun today Kazuma, thank you." Needless to say, he was a bit confused as he realized nothing bad had actually happened and the day was about to end. But he was happy as well. It was a refreshing change of pace to spend the day with Megumin.

"I did too, and it's no problem Megumin." Her face lit up and she stared at him. This time, it was obvious in her voice that she was nervous.

"K-Kazuma. I have s-something else I want to t-tell you." There was a pause. "I-" They were interrupted by a bright flash of light in the sky. The fireworks show had started. They weren't as big or glamorous as the ones in Japan, but they were nice. Beautiful flashes of light penetrating the night sky. _Heh. I bet Megumin loves this, explosions in the sky._ As he went to look at her, he noticed she was, crying? He couldn't tell whether they were tears of joy or tears of sadness, so he decided to do something just in case it was the latter. He pulled her face toward him and used the cloth of his shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her frown turned into a smile, and although the tears didn't stop, Kazuma felt he did something right. They stared into each other's eyes, and Kazuma couldn't help but notice the beautiful sparkling in her otherwise blank crimson her eyes usually had. It was… beautiful, to put it lightly. Once more, a bright flash broke their interactions apart. This was the biggest one of the night, and it kind of reminded him of the ones from Japan. They were both pleased with the night's turnouts.

The walk back to the mansion was a quiet and awkward one, but Kazuma didn't know why. Had he done something wrong? Megumin walked up the steps and reached for the handles before Kazuma stopped her.

"Did I do something wrong, Megumin? You've been ignoring me ever since the fireworks ended." She looked away from Kazuma, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I-It's nothing." Kazuma was about to let her go, no need to argue, but he decided to say something stupid before the night ended.

"Okay, but I do have a question. When exactly am I going to do that favor?" This stopped Megumin dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly with an angry and sad look on her face.

"Idiot! Do I have to spell everything out for you? What are you, some kind of baby?" Her sudden aggressive behavior startled him, to say the least.

"Woah, calm down. If I already did something for you, what was it?" Megumin glared at him, tears forming in her eyes. There was a moment of silence, she was thinking about what to say.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. Let's just-" Kazuma grabbed her arm before she could advance.

"It's not nothing, Megumin. Something's obviously bothering you." As soon as he said the last word, she jumped towards him, embracing him in a tight gripped hug.

"Idiot. The favor was to spend the day with me." It all made sense now. Kazuma stared blankly into space as he pieced the events from tonight together. Megumin stepped back, drawing his attention to her.

"I have a confession, Kazuma. I like you. I like you a lot. At first I thought you were just some pervert, and you are, but I soon realized you were much more than that. You're the center of our group; if it weren't for you we would be nothing, _I_ would be nothing. I can't thank you enough for that. You could have easily ditched me so long ago, but you didn't. You're reliable, no matter what I can count on you. You're a wonderful guy that I want… I want…" She was unable to finish her sentence, but that didn't matter. Although Kazuma was dumbstruck at this confession, he found it within himself to move his finger to her lips.

"It's okay Megumin. You don't need to finish." Never had he ever thought a girl would be the one confessing to him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and pulled him into another hug. They stood like that for a minute before Kazuma pulled away.

"Well it's getting late, I think we shou-" Megumin stood in front of the door, blocking him from entering.

"D-Don't you have something to say as well?" She looked down as she said this, which made Kazuma mentally slap himself.

"I'm sorry, Megumin." Tears fell onto the porch. _Of course. Why would he like me?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a wet, warm sensation on her lips. Her eyes shot open to see Kazuma had tilted her head up and was kissing her. Tears formed as her eyes narrowed, eventually closing them. She couldn't be happier, kissing the man of her dreams. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Kazuma broke it. "I like you, too. I'm sorry I didn't notice before." They hugged, Megumin in joyous tears over how everything turned out.

"K-Kazuma… Will you sleep with me tonight?" He was kinda shocked, to say the least.

"D-D-Don't you think th-that's moving a b-bit too-" Megumin punched him in the arm with a smile.

"Idiot… I didn't mean anything by that." Kazuma smiled and continued holding her.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Does that mean that we're… You know, together?" Megumin was so cute when she was flustered. Kazuma let out a light chuckle.

"Yes, if you want."

"I do." The girl in front of him stopped hugging and opened the door.

"Then let's go, Kazuma. We've got our whole lives ahead of us but first we need to sleep."  
"I think I'd like that." With a smile, Kazuma followed her into the mansion. Perhaps owing her a favor wasn't such a bad thing after all.

 **Essentially a repeat of the top, I'm taking prompts, so feel free to submit them. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
